Stolen Heart
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Barely ten years old when he was abandoned by the people he called a family. Hermaphrodites weren't liked and were sold to old men for whatever they please as slaves. They were the lowest of lowest, treated as whores. Fragile and weak the young hermaphrodite Chase was sold to a handsome young man.
1. Chapter 1: It Starts in the Beginning

Warning(s): AU, underage, sexual content, mpreg, language, etc. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Summary: Barely ten years old when he was abandoned by the people he called a family. Hermaphrodites weren't liked and were sold to old men for whatever they please as slaves. They were the lowest of lowest, treated as whores. Fragile and weak the young hermaphrodite Chase was sold to a handsome young man who would do anything to protect him. But will Chase accept his new fate or will he runaway?

* * *

Chapter one: It Starts in the Beginning

He was sitting by the window sill waiting the arrival of his parents. Chase Harrington was a normal nine year old boy with two loving parents, Tasha and Donald Harrington. But not every family is what it seems. Chase was born a hermaphrodite, a male with a complete functioning uterus. That's right, he could carry and give birth to a full term baby.

Turning ten signifies his maturity as a hermaphrodite. A week before he will enter something similar to a heat. This means his body will prepare for a baby and his body will actually crave it until he is. His heat will happen at least twice a year.

Though they weren't rare they are viewed as whores. They aren't accepted by society and are of the lowest class. Most parents abandoned their own children when finding out the horrible truth.

Despite the difficulties both Tasha and Donald were happy to have a wonderful son. He was a straight A student but shy and reserved. Because of this he was picked on a lot but made a good friend named Leo.

In a few month's time it would be his tenth birthday. He was eagerly waiting for the day to arrive. So he was completely perplexed when a man he didn't know walked through the door to the living room.

"Chase Harrington?"

The little boy nodded. He was scared and confused as to why a stranger was standing in front of him. He didn't notice another man behind him with a cloth covering his airways. He felt like he was suffocating. But he didn't want to close his eyes. Tears slowly dripped down his pale cheeks as the world spinned turning black.

"What now?" the shorter of the two asked.

The masked man smiled wickedly, "we take him."

When Chase regained consciousness he thought it was a dream. A nightmare. Until he surveyed his surroundings in a locked room. It was dirty and small. It had a rotten smell to it that was so strong you could taste. How long has he been out?

No one came for the first two days. Not even to give him food, just water. On the third day the door knob turned and in came both men that had kidnapped him.

"I was getting worried," the shorter mocked.

"W-who a-a-are y-you?" Chase asks trembling from fear.

"None of your business-" another replied but was cut off.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" he cried.

"He wants his mommy and daddy!" they snickered.

Masked man 1, Chase decided to call him, kicked him for talking back. The poor boy fell whimpering in pain. He let a few tears out before taking deep breathes. Being bullied taught him how to manage the pain, no matter how bad.

"Mommy and daddy are dead," man no. 2 said.

"Liar! They're coming to take me away and you'll be in big trouble!" he screamed.

"Insolent kid! Disgusting herma-whores!"

He was beaten until he was broken down into a bleeding sobbing mess. Then the second man knelt down and showed him a video. It was of both his parents struggling against big men. A few words were exchanged until Tasha started screaming. One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it to her head. He told her to shut up. He finally got tired of her and simply pulled the trigger. Even now the sound echos through the room. Donald cried out and it wasn't long until he followed suit.

"M-mommy..."

He was manhandled and stripped off of his torn clothes. They cleaned him taking their time. They pulled him up and blindfolded him pushing him out the door once done. Chase had no strength left in him as the men dragged him to a stage. He could hear excited whispers of men as he was turned around and touched down there.

"Isn't he a specimen! A great and healthy breeding whore as well as beautiful. Just look at that."

Those voices will forever be engraved in his memory.

"$1,000,000!" Someone yelled out.

"$1,500,000!"

"$3,000,000!"

"$10,000,000!"

"Ten million dollars going once, twice, th-"

"$100,000,000!"

"Sold to #56! Please come claim your prize in the back."

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I don't know what I was doing here, in a place so rotten like this. A prize. These people don't even call them humans. It's rather disgusting. But as soon as I saw him my heart skipped a beat. From fear for him or another reason? I don't know. But that little boy is so beautiful and fragile. My heart just started to beat faster and faster. Then when those old men began to bid on him I just knew I had to have him. No matter how dirty I feel for desiring him so much.

Waiting outside in the back I was patiently standing by the door. Suddenly it creaked opened and out came the little boy from the auction. He was wrapped in a white sheet probably still naked. As soon as his blindfold came off the door closed and locked. We stared at each other's eyes until he coward back and began to whimper.

Instinctively I pull the hermaphrodite into my arms holding his small body to mine. His heartbreaking sobs continued until they were reduced to whimpers and hiccups. I pull him away to check him over. He looks at me with tear filled eyes full of pain. Slowly his eyes begin to droop. I pick him up and I can't help but smile when he clings to me. I take him over to my car and place him in the back.

"P-please," he whispers hoarsely.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" I ask brushing away his fringe.

"D-don't g-go s..sir," he replies.

"It's okay I gotcha. Are you hurt?"

He slowly nods.

"I'll take care of you from now on. Think of me as your brother or dad okay?"

"I want my real dad," he sniffles.

"I'm sorry but...he's not here. I don't know what happened but I'm sure he'll come back." I sigh.

He shakes his head "no."

"Why?"

"He's...he..." The little boy breaks down again.

I pull him in letting him cry his heart out. I don't care about my new shirt getting ruined as long as I can comfort him.

"It's okay. My name is Adam. What's your name?"

"Ch-Chase Harrington," he answers.

"From now on it'll be Chase Davenport."

He nods again. I close the door and go to the driver's seat. As I drive toward home I check the rearview mirror and notice Chase is sleeping soundly. His features soft and delicate while he sleeps peacefully. A big mansion starts to come to view as we arrive.

Not wanting to wake him I scoop him in my arms carrying him bridal-style through the big wooden double doors. I make my way upstairs and gently lay him on the bed in the room next to mine. I notice how light he weighs. As I change him in some comfortable clothes I notice how thin he looks. You can practically see his bones. Once done I throw away the once white sheets.

"I hope I can protect you Chasey. I hope you can open up to me."

I dim the lamp light near the queen sized bed and walk out the door.

"Adam?"

I turn to see Bree standing there.

"Is he...?"

"He's going to be my..."son" please take care of him."

She nods and smiles sadly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask sighing tiredly.

"Your manager is on the phone," she says.

I walk away with a muttered "thanks" and go to my study.

If you haven't guessed I'm an actor. I'm 20 years old and a very successful actor working in movies, dramas, and tv series. Like Chase I'm an orphan of father and mother. They both died in a car accident when I was fifteen. It was hard growing up without them but I managed and became very successful in the end. When I turn 21 I'm supposed to marry and take over Davenport Inc. my father's business and pride.

As much as I don't want to, it's my job. I know my father would be proud of me. If only he was here...

I hang up the phone after speaking with my manager and decide to call Dr. Owen, family friend and doctor. He also has a thing for my head maid Bree. It's cute.

_"Hello Dr. Owen speaking?"_

"Hey Owen," I smile.

_"Dude what's up?"_

I chuckle as he loses all formality.

"I...have this kid and he looks hurt. Can you come over and check him?"

_"Of course! I'll be right over."_

One thing less I should worry about. Now with Chase in the picture my lifestyle will completely change. God how I wish I can help him and stop his pain. Why is the world so cruel to someone so innocent?

Shortly after our talk on the phone Owen pulls up in the driveway and I lead him to the darken room. He does the usual and checks his vitals.

"He's suffering from a traumatic experience which is understandable from what you've told me. He has bruised ribs so it might be hard and painful to breathe. Also he has minor bruising and cuts. I suggest he has plenty of rest since he might have a small concussion as, well," Owen explains.

"Is that all? Will he be alright?" I ask concerned.

"Only time will tell."


	2. Chapter 2: Believing Is Hard

Warning(s): AU, underage, sexual content, mpreg, language, etc. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thanks for Reviewing/Reading/Following/Favoriting. I have a weird and demented mind...but I'm glad you guys like it so far.

* * *

Chapter two: Believing Is Hard

Chase's P.O.V

I woke up in a strange place. The bed was huge compared to my small body, not to mention the room itself. I'm scared. I don't remember anything clearly, the sleeping fog clouding my mind. And then I get an overwhelming feeling when I finally realize what had happened.

My parents are dead...gone...they left me. And then...I got kidnapped. I was dragged with a blindfold covering my sight. I can still hear the eager murmurs of men as they touch me down there and parted my cheeks for them to see my pink tight hole. I shudder at the memories. And then when the blindfold came off I broke down in front of a man I didn't know.

He said he was going to be my new dad. I was scared of him too. I heard many stories of hermaphrodites like myself being raped and killed. But the way he held me close and the way he spoke to me I knew he was different. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He made my heart skip a beat and caused butterflies to flutter in my tummy. He was so gentle and kind. He said his name is Adam...Adam...

I got up from the bed and slowly began to walk toward the wooden doors. My body aches and the simple action of breathing is painful. I get out the room to explore. The halls stretched out far beyond what I could see being so short. I passed door after door until I stopped in front of two huge double doors. I opened them slightly peering inside. It was an enormous library filled with books.

"Hey," someone says.

I tense up and turn around slowly. In front of me is standing a petite girl with long brown hair in a braid. She has a smile on her face making her more than pretty.

"H-Hi," I stutter.

"You shouldn't wander around when you're hurt," she chides.

"S-sorry."

She smiles again and takes my small hand in hers.

"My name is Bree," she introduces.

"I...I'm Chase," I whisper.

"Were you looking for Adam cutie?" She asks.

"Adam?" I frown.

I can't help the sadness washing over me as she mentions his name with such familiarity. Is she his girlfriend? His wife maybe? My chest began to hurt with all the possibilities.

"Chase!" Adam calls.

I look up seeing him run toward us. He hugs me tight, his hot breath washing over me.

"I couldn't find you...I was so worried!" He explains.

I don't know when but I let go of Bree's hand and hugged him back trying to reassure him that I wouldn't leave him. He picked me up and nodded toward Bree.

"Thanks," he smiles relieved.

"Welcome," she bows.

She turns and leaves us in the middle of the hall. I think we could be good friends. I already see her as an older sister despite what I might feel. Instinctively I snuggle close to Adam.

"Cold?"

"Just a bit," I shrug.

"I'm glad you're okay. My friend, Dr. Owen came over to make sure you were okay. You'll have to take it easy for a while," he informs.

"Okay," I nod.

My head is on his shoulder as he carries me to another room my legs wrapped around his waist. He sits down in a leather chair and I notice we're in, what I assume is, his office.

"We should get to know each other," he suggests.

"Okay...w-what do you want to know?"

"Anything you feel comfortable sharing with me," he says.

"I...I'm a hermaphrodite. I was a straight A student with no friends...I was bullied for it. Until I met Leo who was my best and only friend," I reply.

"What about your parents?" He inquires.

"They...were killed," I bite my lip taking in shaky breathes.

"Ssh it's okay," he cooes.

I don't know what he's talking about until I feel tears running down my cheeks, my throat feeling tight.

"I don't have parents either. They died in a car crash when I was fifteen," he begins.

"Now I'm a big actor and will soon take over my father's company," he continues.

"I'm sorry," I sniffle.

"It was out of our control. We're okay now. Just think that they're in a better place," he soothes.

"Believing is hard," I say softly.

"I know, believe me," he chuckles.

"You're d-different..." I mutter.

"How so?"

I sit in his lap, his arms wrapped around me for warmth. I shudder at his hot breath on my neck.

"I...I feel safe with you," I answer.

"I'm glad."

"A-Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for saving me," I smile rather weakly.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, what I feel for you is wrong," he sighs.

"W-What do you feel?" I ask curious and scared.

What if he hates hermaphrodites? Hates me? Or...or...

"Chase...I love you," he confesses.

I turn around in his lap his arms still around me. I search for anything that shows otherwise in his eyes. But when I see those beautiful dark eyes I know he's not lying.

"I...I love you too," I wrap my arms around his neck.

"This is wrong," he whispers.

"It's okay," I mumble.

"Chase it's not a fatherly lov-"

"I know..." I cut him off.

"You believe in love at first sight?"

"My parents were like this. Love at first sight. I'd be a hypocrite if I said no," I reply truthfully.

He nods thoughtfully. I lean in closer until our lips are barely centimeters away. He moves just a bit, his soft lips on mine. I wonder if he feels what I'm feeling. The butterflies in my tummy going wild and my heart pounding erratically.

"You should rest," he says serious as we part.

"I'm sorry," I sniffle.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's not that kind of love. But he said...

"Chasey look at me," he orders.

I do as told.

"I love you but you're hurt. Everything is in a rush. Let's take it slow," he smiles.

I nod hugging him tighter.

Soon my eyes droop until I'm sleeping peaceful in Adam's arms. I hear him chuckle softly as he carries me to a room. I can hear the soft click of the door closing. My heart still pounds with the emotions.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I close the door behind me letting Chase rest. This is not what I expected. He loves me...

But this is wrong.

"Adam," Bree calls.

I look up not realizing I slid down the door.

"B-Bree," I awknowledge getting up.

"Don't be stupid. He needs you so don't abandoned him because this is wrong. He loves you and doesn't even know you," she whispers aware of the little hermaphrodite in the room.

"I...This is so wrong!" I hiss.

"And? I can see he loves you. The moment I mentioned your name his face fell in such sadness. He thought I was your girl," she laughs.

"Really?"

"Just because he's young it doesn't mean he knows nothing of love. He did have parents that loved him and each other right? Just...Just don't hurt him and then I won't have to hurt you," with that she turns on her heels and leaves.

She's right. He does love me after everything he's been through...he's still capable of loving. But it is too soon. If I'm going to do this right we have to go slow.

A week later...

I see Chase roaming around the halls again, he's fully recovered from the beating. He steps inside a room and I decide to follow. It was my dance studio which has a few instruments lying around. He sits in front of the big wall mirrors observing himself. I stand by the doorway unnoticed.

I introduced him to everyone in the mansion the day he woke up. After I made sure he continues his education and he has everything he needs.

Suddenly he gets up and turns to see something in the back. I follow his gaze to an old guitar, piano and violin. He starts playing a song on the piano eyes closed feeling the music. It sounds beautiful just like he is.

I don't even notice that he's stopped and is looking at me with a light blush. I walk closer as he gets up from the seat. I hug him close and laugh.

"That was amazing," I compliment.

"R-really?"

"Just like you," I add.

He gets flustered and starts to fidget.

"Thanks," he says.

"Do you want a music instructor? You just started home schooling so I'm not sure if it's too much work," I wonder.

"It's okay you've already done so much," he smiles.

"I love to make you happy," I reply.

"I'm always happy as long as I'm with you," he giggles.

He's absolutely adorable. I quickly carry him before he protests giving him a piggy-back-ride. I can hear him laugh happily and that's how I know it's going to be alright. As long as we have each other, nothing can go wrong.

"I love you Adam," he whispers.

His head is on my shoulder as I walk.

"I love you too Chasey."

Believing in a love so fast is hard. But this is my life and I want Chase to be a part of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Who I Am, Who Am I?

beverlie4055: Thank you :)

* * *

Warning(s): AU, underage, sexual content, mpreg, language, etc. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter three: Who I am, Who am I?

Chase's P.O.V

Another week has gone and passed. This is my second week in the Davenport mansion. My new home with Adam, Bree and occasionally Dr. Owen. They are all really nice and understanding.

"Hey Chase, hungry?" Bree asks moving around the kitchen.

"Just a bit. Do you have an apple?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Here ya go," she throws it at me.

I barely catch it as it flies toward me. Bree and I have become good friends. She's like the mom I once had. I try not to think of it too much as it still hurts. The wounds in my heart are still so fresh. I still cry myself to sleep some nights. Adam usually comes in and rocks me back and forth until I fall asleep in his strong arms. Those nights we sleep cuddled up with each other.

Lately he's been very busy so I try to stay out of his way. But my main reason is that my heart starts to pound so loud I'm afraid he can hear it. I can't help but love him. We, hermaphrodites, don't usually have mates...we're just a random mutant. But when our hearts and minds fall in love, we belong to that person unconditionally.

"I have to go back to my lesson. I'll see you at dinner," I wave.

"Good luck!"

I walk past Adam's office and head to the library. My teacher is waiting for me as I enter the room.

"Welcome back," he jokes.

"This is for you," I hold out the apple timidly.

He smiles and takes it gratefully.

"Shall we continue?" he asks.

I nod eagrly. Adam decided that I needed a special teacher who can teach me everything about hermaphrodites. I know he has a book about my kind hidden somewhere.

I smile unconsciously just thinking about how caring he is. We begin reading the next chapter of the book that explains my anatomy. Soon it's time to end classes. Around this time I head to the studio after the teacher leaves.

I put on a song and begin to dance. It helps me relax after a stressful day. Everyone in the house already know my habits after a few days of me being here. I almost fall backwards and I close my eyes waiting for the thud.

I'm stopped by a broad chest and muscled arms. I look up and find Adam there looking worried.

"Th-thank you," I blush.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yes...I just missed a step," I whisper shyly.

In reality I was thinking about him. The song still plays in the background. His hands are placed on my thin waist as we being to sway with the music.

"How was class?"

"Okay I guess," I shrug.

"I'm glad," he smiles.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Tiring," he answers.

"You should rest," I stop.

"I'm fine," he assures.

"Okay...only if you say so."

"I love you," he says after a moment.

"I-I love you too..."

"Chase...are you sure you're fine with this?"

"This is who I am. Without you I'd be lost," I reply.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

"I'm happy if you are."

"I am," he smiles brightly.

"Go get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs for dinner," I let go.

He rushes out the door running as fast as he can. He's so beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Adam, you look like a love struck puppy," Bree laughs.

"Don't make me order you to clean the whole house without help," I joke.

"You really love him don't you?"

"I don't know what to do without him anymore. The whole place is much more happier with him here," I sigh.

"Let things happen," she advices.

"Who am I without him? I don't know anymore."

"Are you still scared?"

"Every night is the same nightmare...what if I wasn't the one to save him? Would he even be alive anymore?" I wonder.

"I understand," she agrees.

"Thanks Bree," I say grateful for her understanding.

I always saw her as a younger sister.

"Dinner's ready," she says before walking out.

I hurry down and go into the dinning room. Shortly after, Chase arrives gasping for air. I chuckle at the sight before me.

"Come here," I pull him in.

He giggles softly as I pull out a chair for him. He sits on the offered chair as I push it in.

"Thank you," he blushes.

I nod curtly.

Soon the food is set up and dinner is served. We eat in a comfortable silence until a maid comes in looking apologetically. Sighing exasperated I get up and go take the phone call. Work. Great.

"Uhuh okay...I understand...tomorrow? Fine, I'll see you there," I hang up.

I make my way back to the dinning room to see Chase pushing around his food with a fork. I lean down and place a kiss on his exposed neck. He sucks in a breath as he feels my lips on his soft baby skin.

"Miss me?"

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry," he whispers sadly.

"For what?" I ask perplexed.

"It must be hard working while taking care of me," he answers guilty.

"Don't. Being an actor isn't easy nor being the CEO of a company any better."

"But-"

"Chasey, I'm glad I can spend my time with you."

He nods reluctantly accepting my decision. We continue eating in silence without any interruptions. As dinner comes to an end the plates are taken away. Chase and I head to the living room and turn the TV. We both sit on the floor with Chase in between my legs. His back is on my chest and his head is lolled to the side.

"Tired?" I question.

"N-no," he denies.

Yet his actions betray his words. His eyes droop and he tries to stifle a yawn. It's so cute and as much as I hate not spending time with him, he's tired.

"Chasey time for bed," I order.

"No I'm fine," he protests.

Sometimes I forget he's still nine and needs plenty of sleep.

"Chasey, please?"

He looks up to me and sighs softly. I know I won.

"O-okay," he struggles to stand up.

We walk to his room and go in. I turn on the light as he brushes his teeth and changes into pjs. When he comes back from the bathroom his hair is already messy. I laugh a bit trying and failing to stop.

"What?" he yawns.

"Nothing," I answer.

He climbs on the big bed and I tuck him in. I kiss his cheek but he moves his head to the side making me kiss him fully on the lips.

"Stay?"

"Okay."

And I do stay. Sleeping with him, even if it's only in the same room, makes my nightmares go away because I know he's safe. But the more we spend time together, the more I fall for him. It can't happen...he's still so young. And maybe that's why I've decided to bury myself in work. To avoid the heartbreak we both will feel.

"I'm sorry Chase...I'm so sorry but this can't happen. I can't love you."

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

As soon as I heard the door close I sat up in bed. Silent tears streaming down my pale face. However, he's right this can't happen...maybe that's why he's been so busy with work. To avoid this...avoid me...

That night I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares of him abandoning me, leaving me to die of a heartache. The following morning wasn't any better. I got up with a sluggish pace and went in the bathroom to get ready. My reflection looked back at me with dead eyes. My eyes are swollen and my features are paler than usual. My heart is broken into a million pieces and it's still bleeding profusely.

I walk out my room and head down for breakfast though I'm not going to eat.

"Morning," I say.

"Chasey!" Bree whips around to face me.

"Chase, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't love me," I answer as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Oh baby, he does!"

"No he doesn't... He says this couldn't happen...I know it's logical but it hurts...it feels like I'm dying inside out," I explain.

I don't notice the figure behind me looking guilty and just as heartbroken as I am. I look down at the tiled floor and turn around. I have no class today so I can lock myself in my room and cry my heart out.

I collide with the solid figure and almost fall backwards. I look up to see Adam. This is just like what happened yesterday in the studio.

Bree walks out the kitchen swiftly so it's just me and him. I try to swallow the lump in my throat trying hard not to cry. He picks me up by my waist and places me on the countertop. I still don't look at his eyes instead I'm eye level with his chest.

"I don't know what to do," he speaks.

I don't respond.

"Chase...do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I shake my head no.

"It takes everything in my being to control myself around you. I love you but it hurts because I don't want to hurt you," he explains with such sincerity.

"Being away from you hurts more...It feels like I can't breathe without you," I mumble.

He closes the space between us, our lips locking in a passionate kiss. He bites my lower lip seeking permission to enter. Our tongues fight for dominance until he wins, exploring my mouth. We part for air when it's much needed. He stares lovingly into my hazel eyes making me melt.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispers.

I hug him tight, our hearts beating in synce.


	4. Chapter 4: Heat

beverlie4055: Thank you :)

* * *

Warning(s): AU, underage, sexual content, mpreg, language, etc. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter four: Heat

Chase's P.O.V

A month has passed and I've never been happier. Adam is still busy with work but soon he'll be free. In a week I turn ten and I'm really excited. Bree and Adam are planning to do something but I'm held in suspense.

This whole day I've been feeling kind of off. I couldn't concentrate on my lessons properly and my body felt uncomfortable in its own skin. I hope when I wake up in the morning I'm a bit better. For now I go to bed in my pjs and fall into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later, around midnight, I hear the door creak open.

"Chase?" Bree calls.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.

"I don't feel good," I reply truthfully.

"Oh my god! You're burning up!" she exclaims while touching my forehead.

She goes back to get a wet cloth with cold water. But my body is burning and it hurts. I can't wait so I get up from bed and with wobbly feet I make my way out to the hall. I stumble into Adam's room with the support of the white walls.

"Chase?" he yawns sitting up.

"A-Adam?" I whimper.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he picks me up sitting me on his lap.

"It hurts," I moan.

"What hurts baby? Is it your tummy?" he asks.

I give a small nod. The burning sensation is coiling in the pit of my tummy and it's unbearable. He holds me closer and starts rubbing my tummy while we lay down on his bed. I manage to fall asleep in his arms, the pain slowly reducing. However, my moment of relief ends as soon as it started. I wake up again around 3 o'clock a.m. needing something to soothe this ache and longing.

I straddle Adam and take off his pjs. His cock is big and though I know it's going to hurt I need it. It's the only thing my body craves. I align his cock with my entrance and slowly impale myself on it. I bite my lip trying to stop from screaming out in pain and the moans when he brushes against my prostate.

"Chase!" he wakes up startled.

"A-Adam," I gasp breathlessly.

"You're in heat?"

I nod, eyes closed. He maneuvers us and in an instant I'm under him on my hands and knees with him still in me. Our foreheads touch and our eyes lock to one another. I can see his eyes are dilated and filled with lust just like mine. His hands are placed on my hips as he begins to move slow and deep.

"Need...you..." I pant.

"I won't lie Chasey, this is going to hurt since we didn't use lube but I promise to be gentle," he whispers huskily.

"O-Okay."

He continues to thrust into me, each time deeper than before. He hits my sweet spot over and over again making me see stars. Adam sucks and bites my neck, shivers of pure bliss run down my spine. And I know I won't last long as I hold on to the bed sheets, my knuckles turning white.

"So tight..." Adam groans.

"Ahh...mmm...I-I'm close," I moan.

He smiles pleased as he begins to pump my dick. I tighten around his throbbing erection and cum on both our stomachs with a shout of his name. He cums deep inside of me, painting my walls with his seed. I breathe heavily as we come down from our orgasms.

"Better?" He asks.

I nod tiredly and groan, "d-don't pull out."

"Okay baby, I won't," he smiles.

I feel sticky and gross but snuggle closer to Adam's warm body anyway. He moves a bit trying to find a more comfortable position dragging out another moan from me. His arms go around my small frame and we fall asleep together.

In the morning I wake up feeling full and content. I try to move but regret it soon enough. I wince at the pain in my bottom, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Take it easy. This is going to hurt," he warns.

I take a deep breath and nod.

He pulls out slowly and carefully before getting up. He parts my legs and with a wet cloth cleans me up.

"It stings," I groan.

"I know Chasey. Seems like there's a bit of tearing," he adds.

"Ow," I hiss.

When he finishes cleaning up, he drags me to the tiled bathroom. He starts running a bubble bath as I stand there awkwardly. I step in the warm water filled with bubbles when he's done and let my sore muscles relax. Adam steps in behind me and pulls me to his chest. His arms wrap around my waist as he closes his eyes.

"We don't have much time," I sigh.

"Hmm...we'll make time," he smiles.

Adam bites my neck playfully and marks my soft skin as his.

"My heat will come back soon," I explain shyly.

"I know but you have me to take care of you," he replies.

"W-What if I'm...I'm..." I trail off.

"It's okay. This is all so new but I promise to be with you every step of the way," He reassures me.

"Hm thank you Adam," I smile more at ease.

We finish our bath and go into his room. I still feel utterly exhausted and I collapse on his bed not even bothering to change. He comes in with a blue fluffy towel hanging low on his hips.

"Don't fall asleep yet baby boy. We need to keep you hydrated," he says.

"But m'tired," I whine.

"I know but you need to eat too," he urges.

"Please don't leave me," I mumble.

"I won't," he promises.

I smile with my eyes closed feeling really tired.

"Chasey," he calls.

"Yeah?"

"Stay here with me," he whispers.

I open my eyes and stare into his dark chocolate ones.

"What?"

"Move in with me in my room," he explains.

"I...really?" I blush.

"Yes," he smiles.

"Okay," I agree flustered.

He goes out the room and calls Bree. I fall asleep again feeling completely happy on cloud nine.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

"Hey can you do me a favor?" I ask Bree.

"What is it? Besides the fact that you need clothes?" she asks jokingly.

"Cancel my schedule for this week please. I don't want to be disturbed." I mutter embarrassedly.

"Already did it," she says nonchalantly.

"Thanks," I smile gratefully.

"Anything else?"

"From now on Chase will be moved to the master bedroom," I inform.

She nods with a wide smile and goes back downstairs but not before winking. When I go back to our room I can see Chase sleeping soundly. He looks peaceful and absolutely beautiful. And we are now one in the same.

A maid knocks on the door and hands me a tray of food with two plates and water bottles. Probably courtesy of Bree and I help but grin at the glass of milk for Chase. I shake Chase awake gently.

"Adam?" He asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Let's eat," I say.

"Not hungry," he pouts.

"You have to eat," I order.

I take a forkful of food and tempt him to eat. He opens those gorgeous rosy pink lips and eats it.

"Mmm," he hums contently.

"Good?"

"Delicious," He nods.

"I'm glad," I chuckle.

The rest of the week we spent it locked in our room making sweet sweet passionate love. On the last day I got up early in the morning and sneaked out the room. I made my way downstairs and began fixing the living room with decorations.

"Adam?"

I turn around to see Chase with my white button up shirt. I smile widely seeing him with his hair disheveled and my shirt on him reaching his knees.

"You weren't supposed to be here," I say.

"Why?" He yawns.

He seems to still be sleepy and doesn't notice his surroundings. Finally he realizes what's going on.

"Happy birthday baby," I congratulate.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" he giggles.

"It was meant to be a surprise," I blush.

"I like it," he beams.

I run toward him and pick him up spinning around in a circle. His laugh is like music to my ears. His legs wrap around my waist as I make our way back to our room. I notice that he's naked from the waist down but my shirt covers his snow white skin from peering eyes.

"I invited Owen and his younger brother to come. Bree has the day off," I smile.

"How old is he?" He asks curiously.

"He's 12 and a hermaphrodite," I reply.

"Really?" Chase's eyes grow wide.

"His name is Trent."

"Trent? I hope we can be friends," he says thoughtfully.

"He's really nice."

He kisses my lips with a bright smile. It's meant to be chaste and sweet. However, I can't help but deepen the kiss until we're both dizzy with need. The doorbell rings interrupting our moment.

"Get ready. We'll be downstairs."

Minutes later Chase comes down wearing black skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt, and his converse. He shakes hands with Owen and Trent. Bree gives him a big hug and is literally crying tears of joy. She's became like a mom for Chase, I owe her so much. When he stands in front of me I lean down to give him a soft kiss on his lips.

As I chat with Owen and Bree I notice Chase talking with Trent.

"Hi my name is Trent," the boy says.

"I'm Chase," he replies shyly.

"My brother has told me so much about you," Trent smiles.

"Really? I hope nothing bad," Chase blushes.

"Nothing bad, promise. I'm glad to have met another hermaphrodite," he promises.

"Same here," Chase agrees.

Later on in the small party it was time for cake. Chase sits beside me and I can't help but interlock our hands. I start to feed him some cake and lick away the frosting on the side of his lips.

"I'm assuming you guys are mated?" Trent asks.

Chase blushes and merely nods. Bree winks at me and I shift in my seat feeling uncomfortable. I have a feeling the whole mansion heard our activities for the whole week.

"Are you claimed?" Chase asks.

"Not exactly," Trent answers.

Chase cocks his head to the side curiously.

"I haven't found anyone worthy yet. But Owen helps me during my heat," he replies.

Owen seems embarrassed and blushes profusely.

"It soothes my fever but it doesn't go away completely because there's no real penetration, just toys," Trent explains.

Chase turns even redder so we decide to change the topic there. At the end everyone leaves and we clean up. I can tell Chase's last stage of his first heat is happening as he starts to fidget. I take him upstairs to our room and help undress him.

"I hate to tell you this but I have to leave for a month," I sigh sadly nipping his collarbone.

"W-why?" he sits up and stares at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"It's work," I answer regrettably.

"I understand...promise you'll come back home," he says sadly.

"I promise," I whisper in his ear while entering that inviting heat that is his tight hole.

"I'll feel so empty without you here," he speaks quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry I won't be here."

It was the last time that I'll see him until I return. That night it wasn't sex or a quick fuck. We made sweet gentle love until I filled Chase with my seed before I left in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home

beverlie4055 and klausgirl4055: Thank you both :)

And thanks to anyone who favorited/follows. Enjoy!

* * *

Warning(s): AU, underage, sexual content, mpreg, language, etc. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter five: Back Home

Chase's P.O.V

I wake up with a start. It's been a month since Adam left after my birthday. Today he comes back to take a break from filming his last movie. Everything feels off in some way but it's not like my heat. I rush to the bathroom, my stomach churning forcing me to throw up everything I've eaten the night before. I'm left dry heaving into the porcelain bowl when someone walks in and rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Better?" Bree asks.

"Wh-Where's Adam?" I sniffle.

"Oh baby boy, he's on his way right now. Want me to call him?"

I shake my head as tears stain my pale face. My hands are clammy and my legs feel weak. I can barely hold myself up. Right now Adam is working on fixing the papers to claim his dad's fortune and company while trying to finish his last movie.

"No fever," she notes.

He's also talking to his manager about his acting career. Adam told me that he was going to quit and settle down for me. Bree leads me back to bed and goes to call my teacher to cancel my classes. And maybe Adam.

"This is the fifth time this week," I mutter to myself miserably. Maybe I should have called Adam.

The front door opens and I get up rushing downstairs, my heart pounds at seeing my lover. But what greets me isn't pleasant at all. Adam is walking in with a girl. She has medium light-brown hair and dark eyes. She's tall and very attractive. I can hear Adam laugh at something she said.

"I'm glad we met Caitlyn," he says happily.

My heart breaks in half. He's found someone else. What am I talking about? Of course he did! He only took me in for pity. He only made love to me because I was an easy fuck. Because I craved it and he gladly gave it to me.

I sniffle broken hearted and make to go back to our room. But I'm stopped by them. I put on my best fake smile and head down, wiping away any tears.

"Chase this is Caitlyn. She's my partner in my last film," he introduces.

"Hi.." I wave.

"Aw is he your son? When did you decide to adopt?" She asks.

"No actually," he replies smug.

"No? Your maid's kid maybe?" Her smile falters a bit.

"No."

"Then-"

"He's a hermaphrodite-"

"Oh," she says disgusted not trying to hide her disapproval.

"And he's my hermaphrodite to be exact," Adam smiles lovingly at me.

"O-Oh," she stutters.

I smile happily and stand next to Adam my hand in his. I missed his touch, his warmth.

"He's what? Nine?"

"Ten actually," I correct.

"Oh...you're already of age?" She questions.

"And he's claimed," Bree adds setting up the table looking stunning as always.

"Claimed?!"

"Let's eat shall we?"

We eat in silence but I can tell Caitlyn is dying to ask.

"Adam...you claimed him?"

"Yes," he answers nonchalantly.

"B-But...why...how...I mean-"

"What I do in my personal life isn't for others to know or see," Adam glares.

She stays quiet for the remainder of the meal and occasionally looks at me like she's going to murder someone. I wince a bit and feel the bile rising up in my throat again.

"Chase ar-"

I get up abruptly and run to the nearest trash can barely making it to vomit. Adam rushes behind me and rubs my back soothingly. I let out a frustrated cry and sob in his arms when I'm done. I didn't want him to find out when he just got back home.

"Hey it's okay," Adam soothes.

"I hate this," I whimper.

"How long have you been sick?" He asks worriedly.

"The whole week," Bree answers for me.

"What? Bree, call Owen!"

"N-No," I tug on his sleeve to protest.

He picks me up and carries me to bed ignoring my protests.

"Sorry Caitlyn but Chase is my main priority. We can get to know each other some other time."

Bree escorts her out but not before giving me a glare of hate. Owen arrives in thirty minutes as I wither in agony in bed. My tummy hurts really bad and I try to block out the pain. I can hear Adam talking frantically with Owen.

"Adam calm down let me check him first," Owen chides.

"Could it be food poisoning?" Adam asks.

"Adam stop talking before I kick you out!"

Adam immediately calms down after that and Owen can now begin examining me.

"Does anything hurt?"

"My tummy," I groan.

"Okay let's see," he lifts my shirt up and starts to prob around.

He touches my lower stomach and stops shortly. I whimper in utter pain and try to get out of his touch.

"Adam get the car ready," Owen orders.

"What? Why?"

"We need to go to the hospital and run some tests," he replies simply.

"The hospital?"

"A-Adam," I cry.

"Is something wrong?" Bree wonders.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. But I think I might know what's wrong."

Adam swiftly picks me up with a blanket wrapped around my small body and runs out to his car sitting me in the passanger seat. We follow behind Owen's car and arrive at the hospital in record time. Dr. Owen gives us a private room and tells me to give him a urine sample. Then he returns with a weird machine.

"Wh-What's that for?" I ask fearfully.

"It's an ultrasound machine. We got your results but this is to confirm everything is fine," he replies.

Adam stares at him dumbfounded as he places a cold gel on my abdomen. I hiss at the freezing cold feeling. A picture appears on the screen and a fluttering sound is heard throughout the room. Adam stares at the little blob on the screen wide eyed. I don't even realize that I'm crying until I feel the tears.

"Congratulations Chase, you're pregnant. A month to be precise," Owen smiles.

"I'm...I'm pregnant?"

He nods and goes out the room after helping me clean up. Adam hasn't said anything about it and I'm starting to get worried. Maybe he doesn't want our baby...

I can't help but start crying again.

"What's wrong Chasey?" He asks concerned.

"Y-You don't want our baby," I sob.

"What? Of course I do!"

I look at him with teary eyes.

"I want this...I'm just shocked," he smiles reassuringly.

"Adam," Owen calls him.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

Chase is pregnant...he's...pregnant with my baby.

"Adam we need to monitor Chase," Owen begins.

"Why? Is something wrong with him and the baby?"

"It's just as a precaution. Although hermaphrodites can bear children there's a higher risk of miscarriage," he replies.

"Was that why he was hurting?"

"No, the baby is just growing. It's his body trying to accommodate the fetus," he explains.

"Their both fine?" I ask.

"Yes. But Adam I need you to take care of him okay? He's only ten. It's especially risky when hermaphrodites are this young. They are attached to their partners and without them during the pregnancy it's lethal to both mother and child," he cautions.

"You mean he can die if I'm not with them?." I ask shocked.

"Yes...It's like a bond you and Chase have. The farther and longer away you are from them, the riskier the pregnancy progresses. He'll become ill and even if he wants to live for the baby without you his body will eventually shut down," he say gravelly.

"That's why hermaphrodites that are raped and not killed still die even if they might not be expecting a bond was still created," he continues and I can't help but stare horrified.

"...I'll start working closer to home and take care of them. I don't know how to live without them," I agree. I never knew how fragile hermaphrodites really were.

He hands me some brochures and packets containing more information on hermaphrodite pregnancies. On the top he places the picture from the ultrasound.

"Congratulations," he smiles.

I nod and head back inside to find a sleeping Chase. I pull up a chair and sit beside him. My hand goes on his flat tummy rubbing soothing circles. I can feel a small bulge growing underneath my palm.

"Adam?" Chase stirs awake.

"You should rest," I chide.

"I want to go home," he pouts.

"We can go now," I smile.

"Really?" He asks excitedly.

"Yeah come on, let's get you dressed," I nod.

I help him out of the bed and grab some sweats and a t-shirt. I take off the hospital gown and change him. Before putting on his shirt I kneel down and caress where our baby is nestled and protected. Chase smiles and blushes embarrassedly.

"I promise to protect you both and I promise not to leave you again," I vow.

"I know you won't leave us," Chase replies.

His small hand is on top of mine as we share this special moment.

"I love you Chase," I whisper.

"I know you do because I love you too."

"This is why you stood me up?" Someone shrieks from the door.

We turn to find Caitlyn standing there angry and bewildered.

"Caitlyn? What are you doing here? I told you to go home," I stand up.

"You are not supposed to be with a...a disgusting slutty whore!" She yells.

Chase flinches at the harsh words and begins to tear up.

"I want you to leave. Now."

"Adam, don't you see that you can do so much better? I'm here for you. I can give you children too," her voice softens.

"I'm not interested. I love Chase and our baby, regardless of what others think."

"You need a wife not an...abomination," she spits.

Her words carry so much venom and poison it stings.

"Chase is sweet and innocent. Our baby isn't an abomination or a mistake. If anything I'm the screwed up one for getting him pregnant!"

"He probably seduced you like the slut he is," she scoffs.

That's all it takes to get me furious, I slap her across her face. The only thing holding me back is Chase's desperate pleads. Owen comes in with security and escorts a screaming and kicking Caitlyn. I glare at their retreating forms.

"Chase, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Owen asks.

I snap back to reality and instantly I'm by his side.

"Sh-She's r-right," he breaks down.

"No she is not," I respond, my voice tight.

"But-"

"Chase, listen to me. I'm happy with you. I don't know how to live without you by my side. Our baby is not a mistake and definitely not a monster," I console.

Owen stands in the sideline and gets everything ready for his discharge. I silently thank him as we leave the hospital.

"Do you really think we'll be alright?" He asks suddenly as I drive back home.

"No. I know that we will," I reply.

He nods and stares out the window deep in thought.

"I'm glad it was you," are the last words he whispers into the night.

I stare at him lovingly and notice his hand on his stomach. I smile as he falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: We Meet Again

Warning(s): AU, underage, sexual content, mpreg, language, etc. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter six: We Meet Again...

Douglas' P.O.V

"Any news?" I ask my associate Victor Krane.

"None," he answer counting the money from that week's auction.

"How much?"

"$20 billion," he answers, "any news on your nephew?"

"What Adam? He could never inherit my brother's fortune!" I laugh.

"Mmm," he hums.

"Not without a wife and a child. He has less than a year now. It's impossible," I add on.

"I hope so. We didn't kill your lovely brother and sister-in-law for nothing," Krane smiles.

"We didn't kill them per sé," I correct.

"Just like we didn't kill the Harrington's and kidnapped their son?"

"Exactly," I smirk.

He finally looks up at me and smiles evilly.

"This business is really paying but once you take over Davenport Inc. we'll be unstoppable," he chuckles.

"That's the plan. Though I will admit that hermaphrodite was beautiful. I wonder who bought him," I mutter curiously.

"Ah who cares. We made so much money off of that slut," Krane replies.

I look at him weirdly. Yes hermaphrodites are hated but no one hates them as much as Krane. I never really asked why. It's a touchy subject.

"I always wonder why you hate them so much," I say innocently.

He turns to face me with a weird expression but says nothing. Instead he takes off his mask that he wears when we kidnap hermaphrodites. I turn away, the sight is really grotesque.

"Though Donald Harrington was a rich man his priorities where far from smart," Krane comments.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"He had a beautiful wife and they had a hermaphrodite as a son. Anyone in their right mind would have left it to die," he answers with a shrug.

"There's more?"

"He made a mistake of not helping us gain Davenport Inc. Not to mention the money he owed us and decided not to pay. I must say that killing his wife in front of him was a thrill. What a waste though. His son, however, gained us more money than he owed us," he goes on.

I agree with his logic. Something that man always had was a big ego and that's what got him killed and his son, probably burning in hell.

There's a knock on the steel door as we continue to chat. I look at Krane with a questioning gaze.

"Did you invite someone?" I mouth.

"No."

I go and open the door to see a pretty woman standing there with mascara running down her cheeks. I step aside and let her in. She seems defenceless and if need be, we have guns.

"Can we help you?" Krane asks.

"You're hitmen correct?"

"Depends what you want us to hit?" I smirk.

"You know a lot of hermaphrodites right?"

"Look lady, we don't know how you know about us but if you can please leave," I glare getting quite annoyed.

"No, No! I have money!" She argues.

"What exactly do you need?"

"I want Adam Davenpot," she states.

We never turn down an offer but my own nephew?

"No," I answer.

I might've killed my brother but that's because I needed him to go in order to get the company. Adam has nothing that he needs to get the position as CEO. Enough said that I won't kill him...yet.

"Please!" She begs.

"Why?" Krane asks crossing his arms.

We both had agreed to let the boy live.

"I just want him for myself. You don't have to kill him. But I want his hermaphrodite gone. Dead," she answers rapidly.

"Hermaphrodite?" We both ask.

As far as I know Adam has never even met a hermaphrodite.

"Yes! He needs a real woman to be by his side! Not a...a whore," she nods.

"What do you know about them?" Krane inquires.

I take a seat beside the girl.

"N-nothing really... I just know he's a month pregnant," she answers.

"Pregnant?"

"Adam has claimed him. You don't even have to kill the boy just take him far away. I heard that the farther apart they are the more weak a hermaphrodite will become. Eventually it will get ill and die along with its spawn," she says.

"We'll think about it," I hit her with the back of my gun.

She falls limp on the floor with a thud. I call security and tell them to take her away.

"What now?" I asks Krane.

"Well? We kill the hermaphrodite. Your one and only family member will get to live," he shrugs.

"No...I can't kill a hermaphrodite that's pregnant," I shake my head.

"Then do as the girl says. Kidnap the boy," Krane shrugs.

"I'll investigate then we'll decide," I say with a frown.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

"Chasey?" I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"You need to eat," I say.

"I'm not hungry," he replies.

"Chase please," I urge.

He sits up in bed the blanket falling on his lap. His pale skin glowing and his two month baby bump showing.

"Adam?" He looks at me.

"I'm sorry Chase," I sigh.

"What for?"

"For this but I don't regret it," I smile sadly.

"I'm okay...just tired," he says.

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

"But I'm happy. I wanted this," he protests.

"Chasey-"

"I want this," he interrupts.

Since he's naturally thin his baby bump is a bit noticeable now at two months. He lies back down on the bed and rubs his stomach lovingly. I lie down next to him and place my hand on his.

"I can't hold anything in... I just don't want to throw up," he mumbles.

"But you have to try," I respond.

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Alright but promise you'll eat ok? I have to go to a meeting later on and I need to make sure you and the baby are fine," I smile.

"Okay, I promise," I sigh.

Around one in the afternoon I go to the office and am greeted by my manager.

"Adam we need to talk."

"Yes we do, I quit. No, I won't be finishing that stupid movie because apparently the actress you chose is a psycho," I glare.

"I gave you both a month off and you're still on that nonsense?"

"My partner is pregnant and she came to insult both my child and lover!"

"Adam-"

"Get. Out." I grit.

"You're making a mistake," he glares.

"Sue me, bite me, I don't care. My family's safety is first."

My manager walks out huffing and puffing angrily. Maybe I'm overreacting but I can't lose my new family. Not now. Or ever.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

I walk down stairs to go out in the garden. I'm drinking some water and eating an apple since I have to eat healthy for my baby. I step out into the fresh air and walk around. It's nice outside and it's actually the first time since the hospital visit that I go out.

"Chase!"

I turn around to find Bree with ice cream in her hands. I smile as I make my way toward her. Ever since my birthday Adam decided that she shouldn't work for us because she's got a bright future ahead of her. However, she still needs to work and she's smitten with the Davenport family so she's more like my personal assistant now.

"Thought you and the baby might want something cold," she smiles.

I take the offered ice cream and eat a spoonful of vanilla with caramel and sprinkles.

"Mmm," I hum.

Bree chuckles at my happy expression.

"Did you eat yet?"

"I managed a few bites before Adam left," I nod.

"You shouldn't be on your feet too much. It's very risky when you're still in your first trimester," she chides.

"I was bored inside. There was nothing to do," I sigh.

"Adam is going to be home soon," she shrugs.

"I don't want to hold him back. He has so many things to do without me in his list," I pout.

"He loves you Chase. Don't think that you are not important," she reassures.

We continue our small walk while chatting. I finish eating my sweet treat until I'm licking my fingers.

"Was it decent?" she laughs.

"Decent? It was amazing," I giggle.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed it."

"Thanks Bree...hey umm...can I ask about your family? I mean I haven't heard anything about you," I blush shyly.

"My mom died of cancer when I was 8 years old. My dad remarried when I was 10. My step mother wasn't the best so I left when I was 15. Adam and I used to go to the same school, his parents where kind enough to take me in. Months later they died in the car accident," she replies sadly.

"I-I didn't mean to make you sad," I whisper.

"Don't worry. We've all lost someone special, it's just hard," she attempts to fake a smile.

"C-Can you tell me more about Adam?"

"He shut off. He didn't believe his parents had died. He was in denial but he knew it wasn't a terrible joke the moment the funeral happened," she says gravely.

"I don't even know if my parents were buried," I frown deep in thought.

"Don't worry baby. They're in a better place," she hugs me tight.

"I...I miss them," I confess, "do you ever miss them?"

"Yes. Especially on those holidays or on my birthday how my mom used to sing to me," she tears up.

"My mommy used to give me roses. One for each year. I would've gotten 10 roses this year. My daddy used to take me out to the zoo or the park and when we came home there was always a surprise," I smile reminiscing about my past.

"It must be hard," she sighs.

"I...I'm scared," I admit.

She turns to face me sympatheticly.

"Why baby boy?"

"What if I can't be a good parent for my baby?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're sweet and kind even after what's happened to you."

"I always think that this happened for a reason," I sit down by a giant oak tree.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm glad I met you and Adam and the others, are you?"

"Very."

She takes a seat beside me and starts humming a song. I place my head on her shoulder and close my eyes.

"Tired?"

"It's okay. It's because Adam isn't here," I shrug.

"Then good thing I'm here now, right?"

We both look to our left and see Adam standing there with a smile.

"Adam!" I jump up into his arms.

His arms are secure around my waist as he holds me.

"These are for you," he hands me a bouquet of roses.

I stare at them for a moment and start crying.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Adam asks worriedly.

"N-no...(hiccup)...just..."

He pulls me closer and rubs my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry."

"No! I-I'm happy. Thank you."

"I'll go put these in water," Bree smiles.

We both nod as we sit back on the bench. I rest my head on Adam's lap as I lay down. He runs his hands through my hair gently, the breeze blowing around us.

"Adam?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you," I whisper.

"Love you too."

Our moment of peace ends the time Adam is hit behind the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Adam!" I get up and try to shake him awake.

"Wake up!" I beg.

I make to turn and ask for help but am stopped by a man. He has a crooked smile painted on his face.

"So we meet again...Chase Harrington."


End file.
